The disclosed embodiments relate generally to methods and apparatus for processing requests pertaining to user accounts.
User accounts may be created or set up for a variety of purposes. More particularly, user accounts may enable users to access a computer system or Internet services such as electronic mail. In addition, users may purchase goods or services in association with user accounts.
A user account may be an Internet-based entity owned by or assigned to a particular user, but stored and maintained by an organization. Since the organization may maintain an enormous number of accounts, managing these accounts can be a time consuming and complex task.